


Oath Keeper

by Silentx13



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Changing Fate, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Fanfiction, Fantasy, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Kingdoms, Kings & Queens, Magic, Middle Earth, Mystery, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Quests, The Valar, otherlands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23134240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silentx13/pseuds/Silentx13
Summary: What if Feanor and his sons got a chance to break the oath but not in the way they think. After the burning of the ships and the death of Amrod, Feanor charges into an ambush but he doesn't die from this fight. He lives and starts on his quest to settle into Middle-Earth and reclaim what was stolen from him. Of course things do not go as planned, since all things change when Fingolfin and his host leave the Helcaraxe and come to confront Feanor and his sons.However, even though this happened, one can never know what the future truly holds. One can never know where paths leads or what will or has happened.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

The door burst open as Fingolfin stormed in followed by Turgon and Fingon. Feanor already had his sword out and glaring daggers at him. “What are you doing here?!” Feanor growled his eyes dark as he pointed his sword at where Fingolfin stood. 

“Because I will not let my people die in your war!” Fingolfin said drawing his own sword. “Besides I had no other choice to come here.” 

Feanor just glared darkly at him and seemed ready to attack but Maedhros put a hand to his father’s shoulder and Maglor took a step to stand beside him. “ _ Atar _ . Please wait a moment.” Maglor said. 

“A moment? A moment for him!” He snapped, pulling his arm from Maedhros’s hand. He then turned and glared at Fingolfin. Who was trying to be calmed down by Fingon who was standing in front of his father. 

“He is right,” Said Finrod coming over. “We all should take a moment. Both of our hosts are outside and look ready to fight.”

“ _ Atar _ . We don’t want to lead them to a big fight with our own people.” Maedhros said. 

“Please,” Fingon said, looking from both his uncle then to his father. Feanor growled and slid his sword away. Fingolfin did the same and Maedhros let out a breath. Maglor did the same along with Finrod and Fingon.

“Curufin! Celegorm! Take them to the dungeons for trespassing,” Feanor ordered. Yet, Maedhros looked at them and shook his head but Maglor had to grab Curufin’s arm. 

“ _ Atar. _ They deserve a chance to be listened to. The least we could do after w- you burnt those ships,” Maedhros said. 

“Fine,” Feanor snapped turning and walking to his throne his cape flapped a bit dramatically as he moved. He sat down in the throne and watched as Maedhros and Maglor led Fingolfin and the small group that was with him over. Finrod was with him along with Turgon, Fingon, as well as Ardhel. 

“Talk…” Feanor grumbled a bit. 

  
“I came because I could not leave my people with you!” Fingolfin replied angrily. 

“Our people! This is just an attempt to get my crown,” Feanor argued standing up. Fingolfin glared at him and Feanor glared right back. 

  
Maedhros let out a little sigh as a huge fight broke between the two half-brothers. The red-haired elf looked at Fingon who just gave a tired sigh.

“This is going to take awhile,” He said to Maedhros as he walked over to him and Maglor. 

“Indeed,” Maedhros sighed as he watched his uncle and father go back and forth fighting and beginning to use child-like insults to each other. He just sighed again and looked back to his brothers and now cousins. As the fight was going on they were just silent and watching shaking his head. 

“Kano. Finno. Keep your eyes on everything here,” Maedhros said. “You too Finrod.” 

Maglor nodded as Maedhros started to head out of the room. Fingon frowned as he realized there was something going on more than just the fighting match. “Maglor? What happened?” Fingon asked. 

  
“What do you mean?” Maglor asked. 

“Well...There something seems like something else is going on. Since everyone one is here except for Amrod and Amras.” Said Finrod who also saw something more going on.

Maglor turned his head away and just shook his head. Maglor and Fingon exchanged a frown and then looked back at Maglor. “Kano? What happened?” Fingon asked. 

“At the burning of the boats…Amrod...he...he didn’t survive it.” Maglor said softly. “Amras isn’t that well. Another reason why  _ Atar _ is even more tense than normal.”

“I am so sorry,” Fingon said softly. Maglor just shook his head and looked to the fight that was starting to fizzle down. He ignored the hand to his shoulder. 

* * *

Maedhros knocked on the door and said, “Amras?” 

He opened the door and walked inside and looked at Amras who was curled up on his bed looking at the blankets blankly. 

“Come on,” Maedhros said, moving to sit down next to him. “Amras?” 

Amras shook his head and closed his eyes. Maedhros sighed and put an arm around his little brother. He rubbed his arm a little but Amras shook his head. Maedhros just took his hand and shook his head. “Okay. I am going to let you rest. Later I am going to bring up some food...please, at least eat a little.” 

“Not hungry,” He whispered. 

“Alright. Yet, please...just eat a little bit.” Maedhros said. 

Amras shook his head a bit more and curled up. Maedhros could only give him another hug and leave him. When he stepped out he saw Fingon and his friend gave him a hug once the door was closed. 

“I am so sorry,” He said. “How is he?” 

“Not good,” Maedhros said as he hugged back. When Maedhros let go he shook his head and then asked, “We’ll figure it out. Yet, how are things going downstairs?” 

However, Fingon couldn’t answer since before he even opened his mouth there was a very loud crash and both of them sighed heavily and went to check it out.


	2. Chapter 2

Amras woke with a gasp and looked around as he took deep breaths. He swallowed hard and curled up more in bed. He looked up slightly as the door opened and Celegorm was standing on the other side. 

“Are you alright? I heard a scream,” Celegorm said as he came in. Amras just shook his head and buried his head into his knees. Celegorm sighed a little and went to sit down next to his brother. 

“I figure you are tired of everyone asking you if you’re fine or not. Yet, we care about you so...man I had an idea of what to say but I lost it. Mamil was far better at this stuff then any of us. Well, Kano and Nelyo are pretty good at it.” Celegorm said. “Wait. Just nevermind and forget everything. Just know we care.” 

Amras gave a weak smile before it faded as he leaned a little against him. Celegorm just smiled and put an arm around him. “Hey. Tomorrow I am going to take on a small hunting trip. I will be dragging Curvo along as well so that would be fun. I guess Nelyo will have to stay here to make sure Atar and our step-uncle don’t kill each other.” 

“Turko. I don’t want to go out,” Amras said horsley.

“You have to or at least you should try to,” Celegorm replied as he looked at him with a look of concern. Amras just shook his head and pulled his legs closer to himself. 

“Come on Amras, can you just try to come with us? Just one hour then we’ll come back here.” Said Celegorm. 

“If...if I say yes, will you leave me alone after?” Amras asked looking up at him. His face was a bit empty of emotion. 

“Very well,” Celegorm said with a nod. Amras didn’t reply as he curled back up and Celegorm sighed as he wrapped an arm around his little brother. It hurt to see him like this, it hurt everyone to see him like this. How could they make up what Amras had lost at the burning of the ships. He lost not only a brother but his twin, a piece of himself. 

Celegorm looked up as the door opened a bit more and he smiled a bit when he saw Huan poke his head in. He smiled and singled him over and the white hound came over, gently jumping onto the bed and going to curl up in front of them. He nuzzled his head against Amras’s arm and the younger elf looked up and grabbed the wolf hound in a tight hug. 

* * *

The next morning Amras rode quietly after Celegorm, Curufin, Aredhel, as well as Glorfindel and Ecthelion. It was a larger group then Amras would have liked to be around but he didn’t have much of a choice. He just followed after them and sighed softly as he rode. He wanted to leave and go away from them. He didn’t look up as Celegorm dropped back to ride beside him. 

“So. How’s everything?” He asked. 

Amras just shook his head and rode silently. Celegorm sighed and reached over and patted his back then contiued on silently. Amras looked up as there was a low crunching, he looked around and shouted. “ORCS!” 


	3. Chapter 3

The fighting broke out quickly and Amras launched two arrows at orcs knocking them dead. He got another arrow out and fired at another orc. His brain was frazzled as he fought the orcs, he wasn’t why but as he fought in the back of his mind a voice screamed for him to fight and live. He turned and saw an Orc that seemed to have sneaked up behind him. 

Amras was about to shout out to warn him but by the time he did an arrow had imapiled the orc. Celegorm turned around in shock as the orc fell. Another arrow flew past them and hit another orc that was sneaking around them.

An orc rushed the tree that the arrows came from when another arrow shot from the side of the forest hitting the orc. Not killing him but sending him backward, only when another arrow was shot did the orc finally fall over. 

Amras turned ignoring the help they got and just focused back on the batte. He dodged an attack from an orc and used an arrow to stab them and used the same arrow to fire at a target that ran at them. He had no idea why he was fighting with such a will to live. Yet, it was there and burning brighter. 

“Amrod,” He said softly, feeling the will to fight and survive grow more inside his mind. 

“Amras? Are you alright?” Asked Celegorm as he came over to him. Amrod turned to him and found himself out of breath. Yet, he just nods and pushes hair that fell out of his short braid out of his face. He looked at the others who were just gathering themselves together. His gaze then fell to where the two mysterious figures came out of the forest and walked over to them.

“Thank you for your help,” Ardhel said to them. 

“That is not a problem,” One of them said, drawing back their hood their long brown hair fell out. 

“Right. We are grateful but who are you two?” Curufin asked. 

“We are part of the Avari. I am Tirdir and this is Arassel.” He said. 

“Well thank you again for your help,” Glorfindel said. 

“Right. We should be leaving now,” Curufin said as he turned and staggered forward. Celegorm caught him and saw his leg looked injured. He looked back at the two Avari elves and asked, “Are your homes far? My brother is hurt and needs help.”

“Turko! I am fine,” Curufin said standing up ignoring the pain in his leg. Since during his fight he realized he must have sprained it.

“We do have a village not too far,” Arassel said. 

“Perfect!” Said Celegorm as he picked up Curufin. 

“TURKO! LET ME DOWN YOU ANIMAL-BRAINED IDIOT!” Curufin shouted as he tried to get out of his brother’s grip. 

“Shush!” The fair-haired elf replied as he whistled the horses over and put him on his horse and grabbed the reins to lead the horse to the village. As this unfolded Ardhel, Glorfindel, and Ecthelion were laughing together. Even Amras found himself smiling ever so slightly, watching his brothers act like this was helpful for his mind. Yet, now as he followed them something had shifted in the back of his mind slightly. The will to go on and fight was burning ever brighter.

The two Avari elves lead them through the forest towards their village. As they traveled Celegorm found out that this group of elves of Avari became nomads traveling from place to place in order to avoid Morgoth’s force. That interested Curufin since in this topic that fact they figured out a way to have a small moveable forge was fascinating to the injured crafter. The others just jumped in with periodic questions about the village which the two elves answered the best they could. Amras just rode in the back looking at the threes and the area around them.

When they finally reached the Avari village or rather camp they found it in a large clearing near a cliffside that led to a cave. There were rows of tents of all sizes sent up around the large clearing. They acted as both home or store. As for the cave, that acted as a storage area as well as the main area where the warriors of the group slept and stayed. The leader of this group of Avari also stayed there or the large tent set up right next to the cave. Yet, they ignored all of this and headed to the large tent sent up by a grouping of trees that were scattered into the clearing. This area had a small stream running by it making it an ideal place for the healer’s tent. 

When they got to the healer’s tent he was outside kneeling by the stream cleaning some clothes. His black hair tied back, he looked up as they approached. He smiled when he did and nodded at them. “I see you bring me a patient.” He said. 

“Yes,” Said Tirdil with a little nod. 

“Well bring him over,” He said. 

“I am fine. Just a sprain,” Said Curufin as Celegorm helped him off and over to them. 

“Still. Let me see it,” He said. 

“Thank you. I for once will be responsible and apologize for my brother being an idiot. Before he actally dose something stupid.” Celegorm said sitting him down outside the tent. 

“It’s fine. I have dealt with many challenging patients.” He said as he came over and sat down by them. He had Curufin take off his boot then sock, his ankle was swollen and discolored. The healer looked at it carefully and said, “You will be fine. I will bandage it and put a slight brace around it,” 

“See. Told you!” Said Curufin sticking his tongue out at Celegorm. 

“Can you do something for his brain?” Celegorm asked. 

“What about yours?” Curufin retorted. 

“Mine is fine,” He replied. 

“Hate to say it but you tried to take in a worm as a pet. I think you should get your head checked too.” Ardhel said with a little giggle. 

“He was funny!” Protested Celegorm. 

“How was a worm funny?” Asked Curufin in an exasperated voice. 

“His point of view on things was brilliant and amusing.” Celegorm in defense of his tendency to talk to any animal that could ever exist and the imminent chance he could take it as a pet. 

The healer just chuckled at this and worked on healing Curufin’s leg. When he finished and washed his hands in the stream. He looked at the group and interrupted the argument and said, “If you want me to check to see if you are insane I can. Yet, I have another patient to tend to. So you can ask the other healer here, she’s just down there.” 

“You aren’t the only healer here?” Asked Glorfindel. 

“No. I am actually not part of this group but I came since someone was seriously hurt and they needed my help.” He said.

“Oh. Well thank you for helping my brother...uh...what’s your name?” He asked. 

“Right. Sorry, my name is Narndir. A pleasure to meet you,” He said with a respectful bow of his head. 

“Thanks. You two. I am Celegorm, this is my brother Curfin, and one of my other ones Amb...I mean Amras.” Celegorm said, causing Amras to look away from them. Celegorm sighed and walked over to him as Ardhel introduced herself as well as Glorfindel and Ecthelion. 

“I am sorry,” Celegorm said. 

Amras just shook his head and looked away. Celegorm sighed and patted his back a little but Amras ignored it just as he ignored everything else around him. He just wanted to...fade. It hurt. Even though the voice in the back of his head screamed of life, survival, and fighting for it. It just hurt. His brother. His twin. They were gone. 

He just shook his head and shut his eyes tightly as he shook his head. He ignored Celegorm putting a hand to his shoulder and calling his name. He just pulled away and crashed into someone walking towards them. He fell over and when he looked up he stared wide-eyed at the red-haired elf before him. He wore a mask over half his face that had a clear bandage under it. His arm was in a sling and it seemed to be that his whole left side was bandaged. 

He just stared at this elf in shock his throat closing up as he gasped out, “Amrod!” 


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: This will have slight gore in it. So...warning.**

The others turned and saw the elf standing by Amras. The elf just stood there stunned as he looked at Amras as the others came to stand behind them. He opened his mouth after a long moment of silence and said, “...Hi?” 

“Hi!?” Amras repeated half in shock and the other half in disbelief. “That’s it! I thought you were dead and hi!? That’s the first thing you say to me? Hi?” 

Amrod gave an off smile and hugged him with his good arm and pulled him close. “I am sorry, Amras. I really am but...but it’s just a very long story.” He said. He then let go and stood back and looked at the group. 

“Before you raid him with questions, please let him come here so I can see how his wounds are. This is his first official week being able to walk around without any assistance.” Narndir said as he stepped over. “After I see he’s fine. We’ll get you all food, settled, and then questions will be answered.” 

“Of course,” Maglor said as Amrod walked over to Narndir who led him inside his tent and to where a soft mat was on the floor. The brothers soon crowed at the entrance and inside. Yet, Narndir sent them out for Amrod’s privacy. 

“Amras can stay,” Amrod said stopping his twin from leaving the tent. Amras smiled a little and sat down next to the twin as the other’s left.

Amras gasped as Amrod removed his mask and Narndir removed the bandage carefully. The whole left side of his face was covered in burns that looked to be bleeding slightly, parts were blackened, and some parts were just gone. 

“It looks much better now,” Amrod said softly as he saw his brother’s face. He then winces as Narndir carefully starts to clean the wound and apply a few different forms of salve to it. Amras grabs and holds his brother’s right hand. Yet, he did have to let go as Amrod removed most of his clothes to allow Narndir to check and tend to the other burns on his body. Most of them were like his face. Blanked, red, scared, and bloody. Yet, in some areas, there was still slight blistering that did look painful.    


“Well. Good news, you are healing nicely and in a few days I can remove the sling.” Narndir said as he finished up. Amrod put his clothes back on and said, “Thank you, Narndir.” 

“Of course. Now I will hold your other brother’s back. I think two should have a few moments alone before anything else happens.” Narndir said as he stood up and cleaned his hands on a towel. He then left the tent and Amrod places his mask back on before looking at his twin. 

“Amras...I...don’t know what to say,” Amrod said. “I know I hurt you but-” 

Yet, Amras cut his twin off by hugging him tightly. “I know, Ambarussa.” He said hugging him. Amrod smiled and hugged his twin back. 

When Amras sat back the to shared a knowing smile. Amras wanted some answers but he could wait for those. All’s that mattered to him was the fact he has his twin back. It seemed that Amrod was in a very similar place that Amras was in. He just was happy his twin was there as well. 

“Cool mask,” Amras said nodding to it. 

“Ya. I didn’t like the scars or just the bandages. I thought it would be a good idea.” He replied putting a hand to it. 

“It’s a good choice,” said Amras. 

Amrod smiled and stood up. “Come on. I’ll show you where I stay,” He said. Amras smiled and followed Amrod as he led him out of the tent. The others followed after them when they saw them leave. Amrod led the group to a tent that was right behind the healer’s tent. It was a good size tent but a bit too big for one person. 

“This is where you have been living?” Asked Curufin. 

“Not much but yes,” He said as he opened the flap and let them inside. He slid inside after them and sat down on a makeshift mattress. There were two other of these makeshift mattresses and judging by how the tent was set up it didn’t seem like he lived alone. 

“Who lives here with you?” Asked Celegorm as he saw the other beds. 

“Lithel and Amathael,” He said. “They are two of the ones who really helped me out. They found me lying half-dead and burnt in the water. They kept me alive and got me here.” 

“We’ll have to thank them,” Said Amras. 

“Yeah. Saved my life,” Amrod said with a small nod. “I would rather wait for them to arive before you start asking me questions. I know you have a lot but in truth, I don’t remember somethings. They’ll be able to answer it for you though.”

“Can I ask you something though? I mean before they come,” Asked Curufin. 

“Sure,” Amrod said. 

“Why...why did you stay on the ship? I mean it wasn’t really because you didn’t like sleeping on the ground. Was it?” Asked Curufin. 

Amrod sighed and sat back closing his eyes for a few moments. When he opened them he said, “I planned to leave...to go back...ask for forgiveness. Yet, not for the oath but for the lives we took. It haunted my dreams over the whole ride here. The lives we took...we were not defending ourselves. That was just murder.” 

When he finished the others were just quiet. Staring at him without any words, yet, even when one of the brothers opened there mouths to speak Amrod just shook his head. “Just. Leave it be for now. I am in no mood for arguing.” 

“Alright,” Amras said. “Whatever happened. We can deal with it later, for now we are just happy you are alive.” 

Amrod smiled and said, “I did miss all of you.”    


“We missed you,” Celegorm replied. 

“I missed him more,” Amras said hugging his brother’s arm. 

“ _ Atar  _ missed you too,” Added Curufin. Amrod just nods and settles back a bit more. 

“I know...I missed you all too,” He said. 

“Then why didn’t you try to find us?” Amras asked looking at his twin. 

“Since up till now I haven’t been able to leave my bed.” He replied. 

“Oh...good point,” Amras said. 

“I guess,” Amrod replied. He then looked up and past Curufin to Ardhel, Glorfindel, and Ecthelion. “Should I ask why you three are here….or more so how you three are here.” 

“We walked across the Helcaraxe,” Answered Ardhel. 

“It’s crazy wherever you guys chose to settle then,” Amrod said. 

“You have no idea,” Said Celegorm. “Yet, things might settle down if now that you are back.” 

“About that...I am not going back,” Amrod said. Yet, he continued on before they could say anything. “I will come to show that I am alive. Yet, once I am well enough to travel and be able to defend myself I am going to travel further to the east. Narndir said he heard a rumor from a friend that there are other elven cities to the east. He said there are elves there that may be able to help somehow break this curse.” 

“The only way to break it is through getting the silmarils back,” Curufin retorted. 

“How?” Asked Amrod. “We can’t go up against Morgoth. I will want to fight him to stop him but fighting against him for avenging our grandfather. Not through the stones.” 

“You are going to give up our birthrights?” He replied. 

“Birthrights? They are just jewels, that changed our father. Come on are you that much of an idiot you can’t see they changed him? What will they do to us if we get them back? What will this oath make us do? I almost died. I killed innocents. I want a chance to be free of the oath. Understand that.” Amrod said. “I thought about this through the trip here and over these months of healing. I made my choice.” 

Curufin just stood there and turned walking out. Celegorm got up but Ardhel stopped him, “You should let him go.” She advised. 

“I am sorry,” Amrod said. 

“It’s fine,” Celegorm said. “I may not be the most sensible of us but I can understand your choice. I am not an idiot,” 

“Oh?” Amrod asked with a little smirk. Amras snickered and Celegorm smiles and shakes his head. Amras leaned against his twin just smiling. He missed his twin and despite the fact he wanted to get the Silmarils back he was not going to leave his twin’s side ever again. As well as Amras thought similar things as to Amrod had. The Silmarils had changed their father.   
  



	5. Chapter 5

Curufin walks outside and groans in frustration, he sits down by the stream grumbling. “He thought a lot about this choice,” Said Narndir walking over. 

“What do you know?” Curufin retorted. Just angry, upset, and confused. He did not understand his brother’s choice and he didn’t agree with it. The Silmarils where precious, they belonged to them.

“A lot more than what people give me credit for,” Narndir replied simply as he knelt down beside Curufin. “How is your ankle?” 

“Better,” He replied. 

“Good,” Narndir said with a smile. 

“Thank you,” Curufin said after a long pause. 

“For what?” Narndir asked. 

“Healing Amrod” He replied. 

“Not a problem,” Narndir said. “Look. It took Amrod a long time to make his choice, he put himself through a lot of pain to get there. You do not have to like it or agree with it. However, as his brother, the least you can do is accept it.” 

“Accept the fact he wants to break an oath he swore? An oath about our birthrights! About-” Yet he was cut off as Narndir held up a hand. “I am just saying that in your mind find peace with the fact he is going to do this. Since he’s stubborn, there will be no talking him out of it.” 

“Being stubborn runs in the family,” Curufin said. 

“Yeah, I know. I was friends with Finwe before he chose to sail to Valinor.” Narndir replied. 

“Wait. You knew my grandfather?” He asked. 

“I did,” Narndir said as he cleaned out a bowl. “He was stubborn, a little foolish at times, but one of the smartest and most noble elves I have ever met.” 

“Foolish?” Curufin asked. 

“Yes. He once bet me he could jump over a rose bush….he couldn’t,” Narndir said standing up. Curufin smirked a bit and said, “Thank you again. For taking care of Amrod.” 

  
“Not a problem,” He replied with a gentle smile. “Now why don’t you head back inside. I think you’ll want to meet the other two who have helped your brother.” 

Curufin didn’t really reply at that. He just walked back into the tent, Narndir just heads back to his own tent. When Curufin came back into the tent two other elves were in there talking with the group. 

“Oh. Curufin,” Amrod said looking up. “I would like you to meet Lithel and her brother Amathael.” 

“Hello,” Curufin nodded at the two. He then sat down as the greeting between everyone went on.

“I figure you’ll want more time to rest before you do anything. Yet, would you like one of us to head home and tell the others?” Offered Celegorm. 

“Are you sure?” Amrod asked. “I mean I have missed all of but-” 

“It’ll be fine,” Amras said reassuring his twin. “Everything will be fine. The others will want to see you again.” 

  
Amrod just nodded and Celegorm smiled and said, “I can head back and tell them if you want me to.”

“Thank you Celegorm,” Said Amrod with a smile. 

“Of course,” Celegorm said and hugged him again. He then was soon hugged by Amras as well. Then the others hugged him tightly.

“Please...let me breathe,” He gasped out. They let go but Amras still hugged him still. Amrod smiled and hugged his twin as Celegorm grabbed his bag and said, “Alright. I’ll be back later with the others.” 

They nodded and Celegorm went off. The other settle down to listen to what Amrod has been up to besides healing over this time. 


	6. Chapter 6

Amrod was resting peacefully as he sat with Amras next to him. As well as Curufin who was asleep on the floor snoring. Ardhel, Glorfindel, and Ecthelion sat with Lithel and Amathael. The five of them were talking with Amras pipping in every now and then. 

  
Yet, this quiet peace was broken by a loud crash from outside. Everyone looked up and Amrod sat up rubbing his head. “What was that?” Lithel asked. 

“If I didn’t know any better that sounds like our father,” Amras said as Ardhel stood up and opened the tent flap before Feanor stormed in followed by Maedhros, Maglor, Caranthir, and then Celegorm who was grinning.    
  


“Ata-” Yet, Amrod could not finish his sentence as he was hugged tightly by Feanor. Amrod blinked as Feanor pulled back. 

“You’re alive,” Feanor said. 

“Yeah...I am sorry...I-” Amrod was starting to say but he then was hugged by his other brothers cutting off by what he was about to say. He smiled and hugged back. While Amrod hugged his brothers and father. Lithel and Amathael led everyone else who was not directly family out of the tent.

Once the tent was empty except for Feanor and his sons, Feanor smiled softly at Amrod and pulled him into another hug. “I am so glad you are safe...and I am sorry for not realizing you were gone.” 

Amrod shook his head. “No...it’s...it’s alright.” He said as he sat back. 

“Right. It was in the past but now you are back. Now you can come home and-” Yet, he was cut off as Amrod started to talk. 

“Atar...I am not going home.” He said. 

  
“What!?” Feanor said in shock.

“I can’t come home,” Amrod repeated himself carefully. 

“Why? We can get a healer and anything you need.” Feanor replied.    
  


“It’s not that,” Amrod said shaking his head. “I am done Atar. I can not go chasing after the Silmarils.”

  
“You dare give up your birthright!” Feanor demanded his face going a bit red with anger. 

“It’s not that but this oath will kill us! I already almost died from it and look at what we did because of it.”Amrod said defending himself.

“We swore an Oath! We have to follow it.” Feanor snapped at him.

“I can’t! There is are rumors that there are ways to break oaths! I want to follow them and see if I can free myself from it.” Amrod said sitting up. 

“You’ll let Morgoth win!?” Feanor yelled.

“No. It’s not about Morgoth! It’s about wanting to be free and not a slave to our mistakes.” Amrod said angrily. 

“We are not slaves to it! We are following after our birthright! Your birthright! Morgoth must pay for what he has done!” Feanor snapped as Amrod just sighed and tried to breathe calmly as Amras rubbed his back.

“Atar. I made my choice...I did miss all of you so very much. Yet, I made my choice.” Amrod said as he stood up.

“I have too,” Amras said as well standing with his twin. 

“So both my youngest betray me!?” Feanor screamed.

“I do not want to lose my twin again! What do you know of love for brothers! You hate yours and you don’t understand the pain I had when Amrod ‘died’ I never want to feel that again and if I do have too I want to be by his side! We made our choice atar! Make yours carefully before you DO lose us forever.” Amras screamed back, a fire shone in his eyes. Amras then grabbed his brother’s hand and left the tent which now was just silent. Feanor stood there silently. The whole tent was silent, all the brothers just stood there. 

* * *

Narndir looked up as Feanor stepped into the tent. Feanor’s face was read with rage. “What did you do to my son!” He screamed at the healer.

“What do you mean?” Narndir asked a bit confused. 

“I was told you were his healer! While he was here what did you do to him! Are you a spy of Morgoth ordered to tear my sons away from me! ANSWER ME NOW!” Feanor demanded from him.

  
“Spy of Morgoth?” He repeated before he started laughing much to Feanor’s surprise. “I am not a spy of that fallen Valar. I am just a healer and someone who gives advice.” 

“Then why did you give my sons advice to turn against me!” Feanor snapped. 

“I did not do that. I just healed his wounds and was there if he needed to talk.” Narndir replied with a sigh as he settled back. 

“Then who turned my sons against me!” Feanor yelled at him. Anger still on his face and his mind completely irrational. 

“No one. They came to this choice themselves,” He replied calmly to him. 

“Lies!” Feanor shouted. 

“Feanor. Sit down and for a few moments and calm down.” Narndir sighed and waved his hand to the spot by him as he started to pour two cups of tea. 

“Calm down! My sons turned against me and-” Fear started to scream again but Narndir cut him off. “Your sons did not turn against you. Now sit, that was not a request.”    
  


“How dare you order me! Who do you think you are!?” He demands. 

“I am Narndir. One of the firstborns, I knew your parents growing up as well as their parents. I also was close friends with the first elves to awaken. I am also a healer who already has traveled far and learned much. Now sit.” Narndir replied calmly as he stared Feanor right in the eye. Feanor just stared at him, stunned, and very few things ever got him stunned. He did not except this answer at all from this Avair healer. Feanor just stormed over and sat down crossings his arms much like an angry elfling. 

“Now listen to me. No one told or convinced your sons to do anything, the made their choice. A choice that does have backing.” Narndir said as he handed Feanor a cup of tea.

“How can idea have any backing! They are giving them up the silamrils!” He screamed angrily as he drank the tea he was offered. 

“Yes, but it is because of the oath that binds them. The memories of what they did, it hurts them, the fact that Amras lost his twin, and Amrod nearly died. They are scared, they don’t want to lose each other or anyone else.” Narndir said. “You may not like their decisions or agree with them but at least acknowledge them. Respect your sons for it.” 

“I do respect my sons for their decisions but not when I am losing them for it!” He snapped.

“So that’s why you do like it,” Narndir said. 

“What do you know.” Feanor snapped again slamming the empty cup down.    
  


“I can see that it’s not just the oath that’s bothering you but the fact you feel you are losing your sons because of it.” He said. “Well, I can tell you this. If you let them go, you will not lose them. They just want to be free of this oath that seems to control their actions. Not you.”

Feanor just glared at him but was silent with crossed arms. He stared at the ground sitting there silently. He then looked up when Narndir started to talk again, “Listen. I do have an idea for you but you will have to be a bit flexible. Yet, if you follow it, you will not lose your sons.” 

“I am listening,” He said after a moment. 


	7. Chapter 7

Amrod was resting peacefully as he sat with Amras next to him. As well as Curufin who was asleep on the floor snoring. Ardhel, Glorfindel, and Ecthelion sat with Lithel and Amathael. The five of them were talking with Amras pipping in every now and then. 

Yet, this quiet peace was broken by a loud crash from outside. Everyone looked up and Amrod sat up rubbing his head. “What was that?” Lithel asked. 

“If I didn’t know any better that sounds like our father,” Amras said as Ardhel stood up and opened the tent flap before Feanor stormed in followed by Maedhros, Maglor, Caranthir, and then Celegorm who was grinning. 

“Ata-” Yet, Amrod could not finish his sentence as he was hugged tightly by Feanor. Amrod blinked as Feanor pulled back. 

“You’re alive,” Feanor said. 

“Yeah...I am sorry...I-” Amrod was starting to say but he then was hugged by his other brothers cutting off by what he was about to say. He smiled and hugged back. While Amrod hugged his brothers and father. Lithel and Amathael led everyone else who was not directly family out of the tent.

Once the tent was empty except for Feanor and his sons, Feanor smiled softly at Amrod and pulled him into another hug. “I am so glad you are safe...and I am sorry for not realizing you were gone.” 

Amrod shook his head. “No...it’s...it’s alright.” He said as he sat back. 

“Right. It was in the past but now you are back. Now you can come home and-” Yet, he was cut off as Amrod started to talk. 

“Atar...I am not going home.” He said. 

“What!?” Feanor said in shock.

“I can’t come home,” Amrod repeated himself carefully. 

“Why? We can get a healer and anything you need.” Feanor replied. 

“It’s not that,” Amrod said shaking his head. “I am done Atar. I can not go chasing after the Silmarils.”

“You dare give up your birthright!” Feanor demanded his face going a bit red with anger. 

“It’s not that but this oath will kill us! I already almost died from it and look at what we did because of it.”Amrod said defending himself.

“We swore an Oath! We have to follow it.” Feanor snapped at him.

“I can’t! There is are rumors that there are ways to break oaths! I want to follow them and see if I can free myself from it.” Amrod said sitting up. 

“You’ll let Morgoth win!?” Feanor yelled.

“No. It’s not about Morgoth! It’s about wanting to be free and not a slave to our mistakes.” Amrod said angrily. 

“We are not slaves to it! We are following after our birthright! Your birthright! Morgoth must pay for what he has done!” Feanor snapped as Amrod just sighed and tried to breathe calmly as Amras rubbed his back.

“Atar. I made my choice...I did miss all of you so very much. Yet, I made my choice.” Amrod said as he stood up.

“I have too,” Amras said as well standing with his twin. 

“So both my youngest betray me!?” Feanor screamed.

“I do not want to lose my twin again! What do you know of love for brothers! You hate yours and you don’t understand the pain I had when Amrod ‘died’ I never want to feel that again and if I do have too I want to be by his side! We made our choice atar! Make yours carefully before you DO lose us forever.” Amras screamed back, a fire shone in his eyes. Amras then grabbed his brother’s hand and left the tent which now was just silent. Feanor stood there silently. The whole tent was silent, all the brothers just stood there. 

~~~

Narndir looked up as Feanor stepped into the tent. Feanor’s face was read with rage. “What did you do to my son!” He screamed at the healer.

“What do you mean?” Narndir asked a bit confused. 

“I was told you were his healer! While he was here what did you do to him! Are you a spy of Morgoth ordered to tear my sons away from me! ANSWER ME NOW!” Feanor demanded from him.

“Spy of Morgoth?” He repeated before he started laughing much to Feanor’s surprise. “I am not a spy of that fallen Valar. I am just a healer and someone who gives advice.” 

“Then why did you give my sons advice to turn against me!” Feanor snapped. 

“I did not do that. I just healed his wounds and was there if he needed to talk.” Narndir replied with a sigh as he settled back. 

“Then who turned my sons against me!” Feanor yelled at him. Anger still on his face and his mind completely irrational. 

“No one. They came to this choice themselves,” He replied calmly to him. 

“Lies!” Feanor shouted. 

“Feanor. Sit down and for a few moments and calm down.” Narndir sighed and waved his hand to the spot by him as he started to pour two cups of tea. 

“Calm down! My sons turned against me and-” Fear started to scream again but Narndir cut him off. “Your sons did not turn against you. Now sit, that was not a request.” 

“How dare you order me! Who do you think you are!?” He demands. 

“I am Narndir. One of the firstborns, I knew your parents growing up as well as their parents. I also was close friends with the first elves to awaken. I am also a healer who already has traveled far and learned much. Now sit.” Narndir replied calmly as he stared Feanor right in the eye. Feanor just stared at him, stunned, and very few things ever got him stunned. He did not except this answer at all from this Avair healer. Feanor just stormed over and sat down crossings his arms much like an angry elfling. 

“Now listen to me. No one told or convinced your sons to do anything, the made their choice. A choice that does have backing.” Narndir said as he handed Feanor a cup of tea.

“How can idea have any backing! They are giving them up the silamrils!” He screamed angrily as he drank the tea he was offered. 

“Yes, but it is because of the oath that binds them. The memories of what they did, it hurts them, the fact that Amras lost his twin, and Amrod nearly died. They are scared, they don’t want to lose each other or anyone else.” Narndir said. “You may not like their decisions or agree with them but at least acknowledge them. Respect your sons for it.” 

“I do respect my sons for their decisions but not when I am losing them for it!” He snapped.

“So that’s why you do like it,” Narndir said. 

“What do you know.” Feanor snapped again slamming the empty cup down. 

“I can see that it’s not just the oath that’s bothering you but the fact you feel you are losing your sons because of it.” He said. “Well, I can tell you this. If you let them go, you will not lose them. They just want to be free of this oath that seems to control their actions. Not you.”

Feanor just glared at him but was silent with crossed arms. He stared at the ground sitting there silently. He then looked up when Narndir started to talk again, “Listen. I do have an idea for you but you will have to be a bit flexible. Yet, if you follow it, you will not lose your sons.” 

“I am listening,” He said after a moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Amrod and Armas were sitting by the stream when they saw their brothers come over.

“Are you two alright?” asked Maglor.

“We guess,” Armas said.

Maglor nods and sits by him and offers him a light hug. The twins took it as the others sat down by them.

“You really are going to do this?” asked Caranthir to them. 

“Yeah. We want to follow the rumor and just free opus from this oath.” Amrod said. “We want to leave as soon as we can.”

One of the other brothers were about to speak when Narndir came over, leading Feanor who looked a bit grumpy. “Amrod. Amras. Your father wants to tell you something.”

He then nods to their father who sighs heavily. He then said, “I do not want you to make his trip. Yet, I will stop you but I do not want you two to go alone. So, I will be coming with you.” 

“What! Really!?” they asked.

“That is right...you are my sons. I should at least respect your choice much as I disagree with it.” He said. The twins jump up and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you, Atar!” they said.

“Well. Looks like we are going on a road trip,” Celegorm said.

“What!? No. Only I will go with them. I need the rest of you to be sure my half brother minds his place.” Feanor said.

“But Atar! They are our brothers, we should be allowed to come with them too.” Said Maglor.

“He does have a point,” Said Narndir. 

“If all of them come, who will be there to be sure that half brother of mine keeps his place!” Feanor snapped.

“Have him come with then,” He said.

“No! There is no way I am traveling with him across Arda! Besides how in the world will he want to come with and even if there was a way he'll never do it!” Feanor said.

“Well he'll come if his son and daughter are there. I am sure if I talk to Arehel she'll agree and if Maedhros asks Fingon, he'll come.” Celegorm said.

“Perfect. Then you can ask a trusted lord of yours to keep their eyes on the people.” Narndir said.

“That can work,” Said Amras.

“The group is going to be a bit bigger than we thought but it will work. Also, it will be a safer to travel in a big number like that considering we will be going deep into the eastern part of Arda.” Amrod said. 

Feanor just screamed seeing as he was clearly out voted as well as Narndir gave him a stern look that even made him not want to speak. Yet, he had hope that Fingolfin will not want to come either his son and daughter.


	9. Chapter 9

A week later…

Feanor sat on his horse grumbling for all the world to hear. To his horror, his half brother agreed to this. He and his eldest son now were coming with them along on this journey. Yet, Amrod agreed to this so he did not say no. He did, however, try to glare Fingolfin to death as well as scream loudly every now and then. Yet, he was pulled out of his grumblings and cursing when he heard Narndir say, “We are almost there.” 

“So. This elf we are going to see can help us find the elf we need to help us?” Amras asked. 

“Yes,” Narndir answered him. 

“Good. Are we there yet?” Asked Celegorm looking up at Narndir. 

“Yes! He just said that!” Curufin yelled at him. 

“Okay. You don’t have to shout.” Celegorm answered him.

“He just said it though. Where you even listening?” Curufin asked with folded arms. 

“Not really. I got distracted by a bird,” He replied. Curufin facepalmed and groaned loudly at this. “What? He was friendly!” 

“You are insane,” Curufin said as he shook his head. 

“I am not!” Celegorm said folding his arms. 

“You are!” He said. 

“Are not!” Celegorm said glaring darkly at him.

“Are so!” Curufin said with folded arms. 

“Are not!” Celegorm said with a glare.

“That’s enough! Both of you!” Feanor snapped at them.

“But-” they both started but they were cut off. 

“Enough! I am sorry but it’s enough I have to travel with that idiot!” Feanor said angrily gesturing to Fingolfin with his hand.

“Feanor. Do you have to be like that?” Fingolfin asked.

“I DO!” Feanor replied angrily. 

“That’s enough fighting,” Narndir said from the front of the group. 

“No! You are the one who got us into this! You will have to deal with it!” Feanor snapped. 

“I just advised that you can do this. I never said you had to do it, you could have disagreed with me.” He replied. Feanor opened his mouth and then shut it after a moment. He then just chose to glare at the back of Narndir’s head angrily. 

“That’s enough glaring,” Narndir said without looking over at that. They continued on their trip but Narndir signaled them to slow down as they came to a small house that was set by a stream. 

“Wait here,” Narndir told them as he dismounted. He walked up to the door and gave a light knock. He waits patiently then the door opens and the she-elf standing inside the doorway smiled at him. 

“Narndir. What a pleasant surprise.” She said. 

“I can imagine so, Alwiel.” He said with a smile. “I am sorry for bothering you but I need your help.” 

“It’s fine. What’s up?” She asked. 

“I need your help. I need you to write to him, I told them that there may be a way to find a way to break an oath.” He said 

“Is that so?” She asked as she looked over at the Feanorains as well as Fingolfin and Fingon. She then looked back to Narndir who smiled lightly at her. “Please?” He asked. 

“Alright. Come on in,” She said opening the door. Narndir gestured them to follow as he walked into the house. The others soon followed her and they settle down as around the livingroom. 

“So. Narndir? Why are we here? Is she the one who can help us?” Amrod asked. 

“No. She knows the one how to contact the one who does.” He said. 

“So who is this strange elf?” Feanor asked. 

“He has traveled far across the lands of middle-earth and knows many secrets this world hides. His name is Nuhuinon.” Narndir said to him turning to face him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my update.  
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.


End file.
